All I Want for Christmas
by LiseDevi
Summary: It’s the first Christmas without Johnathon and Clark wants to give Lois the best gift ever… Clois


**_Title: All I Want for Christmas_**

**_Summary: It's the first Christmas without Johnathon and Clark wants to give Lois the best gift ever…_**

**_Spoilers: up to 5.12 Reckoning._**

**_A/N: I know this is a little late for the Christmas season but I didn't have computer access over that period of time. This was fic was written in the Christmas of 2006. _**

**_unbeta-ed so any and all mistakes are my own. _**

**_Disclaimer: don't own any of it... just borrowing _**

**All I Want For Christmas**

**Lois:**

"C'mon Lo, there has to be something you want for Christmas." Chloe whines, she's been at it for close to two hours as we shop in Metropolis.

"Nope, not a thing Chlo." I answer, starting to get really frustrated.

"There has to be something."

The girl is really starting to try my patience. "For the last time Chlo I don't… actually…" I begin to smirk as a thought formulates, "Think you can get me a man who will respect me for who I am, is kind, funny and sweet? That's all I want for Christmas."

I smirk at the look on Chloe's face. "You Lois Lane are a complete pain." I grin with pride not noticing the plaid clad figure speeding away.

"So what did ya need me for Cuz?" I change the subject.

"Presents for Clark and Jimmy."

I shrug my shoulders, "Got no idea Chlo."

"What do ya mean you have no idea? You got Clark two of the best birthday presents ever and have been boasting that you've got his Christmas present already and you have no idea." Chloe starts to sputter.

"Look Chlo, it's not something that I just turn on and off. Just buy him something that he needs or something that symbolizes how you feel about him.

Chloe gives me a look something akin to a confused puppy, "When did you get so wise Lo?"

"I have my moments Cuz." I smirk my trademark smirk and walk ahead of Chloe, ponytail rhythmically smacking against my back.

* * *

**Clark:**

I fight the urge to strangle the kid walking behind me who keeps kicking the shopping bag in my hand. I walk a little faster and look behind me to stick my tongue out at the brat. He gives me a shocked look and I smirk. Lois having rubbed off on me.

I continue my torturous trek through Metropolis doing my Christmas shopping, wracking my brains trying to figure out just what to get Lois. I want to get her the perfect present but just don't know what to get her…. I mean, if I get her jewellery she'll think that I like her as more than a friend (which I do) and if I get her something like chocolates or candles she'll call me a poor excuse for a man. She's such a huge pain in the ass but God she's gorgeous.

As I picture her smile in my mind I hear her heart beat and in close proximity too. I look up and to my left, a huge smile breaking out across my face at seeing Lois and Chloe arguing out the front of a music store, I start to trot towards them, picking up the tail end of their conversation;

"_There has to be something." _Chloe whines.

"_For the last time Chlo I don't… actually…Think you can get me a man who will respect me for who I am, is kind, funny and sweet? That's all I want for Christmas."_

I stop dead in my tracks at Lois' words; if only she'd open her eyes she'd see me… I'm all of those things and more. An idea begins to form and I can't fight the grin that plasters itself across my face.

"_You Lois Lane are a complete pain." _Before either of the ladies notice me I run to the nearest alley and then speed off back to the farm to put my plan into action, after all there are only four more days 'til Christmas and this has to be perfect.

**

* * *

5 hours later:** **(Lois)**

I stand atop the stairs to the loft, all my troubles forgotten as I watch the natural wonder that is Smallville trying to wrap some gifts. His hair slightly ruffled and tongue sticking out slightly, lending to his look of complete concentration. He looks completely adorable and for probably the first time ever I don't mentally berate myself for admitting it. But unfortunately I know that he won't ever look at me longingly like he does at Lana. And you know what… that's just fine with me, or I want it to be.

I'm roused from my musings as Clark quietly curses and scrunches the wrapping paper up he was trying to use. "Want a hand there Smallville?" I offer, stepping up into the light. He looks startled.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asks charmingly.

"Got back from shopping in Metropolis with Chloe only to find out that the heat has busted in my apartment and the repairs guy can't come around to fix it 'til after Christmas. So… naturally your Mom said I could stay here." I smile as I push him along the couch to sit down and start wrapping the gifts.

"Naturally, I get the couch again." He pouts good naturedly.

I playfully punch his arm and I resume wrapping a small jewellery box. We fall into a comfortable silence. We're sitting so close I can smell his cologne, his scent driving me crazy. I try so hard to concentrate on anything other than the warmth radiating from our touching hips. He leans back against the couch, our thighs rubbing. My breathing hitches. I sneak a glance backwards at his face; he has a light smile gracing his face whilst he stares off into space. I can't believe he's driving me wild without even trying.

Life is so not fair. I start counting the gifts and really looking at them… "Hey Smallville, where's mine?"

He looks at me and grins, "Do you really think I'd leave your gift just lying around Lois?"

He looks so damn sexy with that smug look on his face, "With you Smallville anything is possible." He feigns a look of hurt as he leans forward and nudges me with his shoulder. I nudge back, reveling in having his undivided attention. I may not be able to have his heart but I'm more than happy to have his friendship. I just won't tell him that…

**

* * *

Christmas morning: (Clark)**

I awake to a pressure on my back and a light tickling sensation on the tip of my ear. I swat at my ear and burrow my head further into my pillow.

"C'mon Smallville, rise and shine… SMALLVILLE." Lois' voice rouses me from the slumber I was enjoying.

"Alright… alright." I answer, realising the pressure on my back is Lois sitting on me. "Mind getting off so I can get up?"

"Nope, not really." She answers flippantly.

"Fine." I push myself onto my hands and knees, feeling Lois bodyweight shift backwards and then towards me. I shift my weight to my left hand to avoid her hitting her head on my elbow. We come face to face, Lois' breath mingling with my own, our eyes lock. Her sweet scent envelopes me. She licks her lips and I hear her heart rate increase. I can feel my own heart beat to match hers, I glance to her mouth. Her lips begging to be consumed. I slowly lean towards her.

"Lois, did you kill him?" Chloe yells out and I hear my Mom stifle her laughter in the kitchen. Immediately, I lean away and Lois sits up and scuttles to the other end of the couch.

"Merry Christmas Lois." I whisper, feeling the need to break the silence that's befallen.

"Yeah, merry Christmas Smallville." She answers breathlessly.

"So…" I try lamely, but can't think of anything to say.

"Your Mom wouldn't let Chloe or I open any presents 'til you woke up."

"So you decided to wake me up then?"

"Something like that." She answers with a small smile, intently studying her bunny slippers.

The heavenly aroma of coffee wafts its way into the room along with the cheery tones of Mom and Chloe amid a happy discussion.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." Mom greets, kissing my cheek as she hands me a mug and then passes one to Lois. I smile at Mom and look to Chloe who has a look of amusement on her face.

"Merry Christmas Clark, it's good to see that Lois didn't smother you in your sleep."

"Merry Christmas Chlo." I answer, plotting my revenge for later.

Mom sits down near the tree and starts handing out gifts… there being at least three down there for each of us. There's a ruffle and ripping of paper as Chloe and Lois rip into their presents. Mom sits back and watches the three of us, a wistful look upon her face. I catch her gaze, letting her know that she's got gifts to be opened as well and she returns the look. I hold up a box and start opening, Mom ripping into one of the same size.

I notice Lois stop and stare out of the corner of my eye, she appears apprehensive. As my curiosity is piqued I'm met with an image of Dad and myself from a function in a beautiful frame. Dad's smile in the photo infectious as a tear courses its way down my cheek. I notice Mom with tears and a smile on her face as well; she strokes her photo (her and Dad together at the same function) with a finger.

I look across to Chloe who seems to look uncomfortable and then I scoot closer to Lois. Wrapping my arm around her and lightly kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Lois. You wouldn't believe how much this means." I smile genuinely and she returns it, trying to fight back the tears that are welling within her own eyes.

"Thank you." Mom whispers to Lois. And she just nods. I'm sure that if she spoke she would burst into tears.

We all continue to open the rest of our presents until there's one left. It's for Lois and I'm anxious for her to open it. All eyes come to rest on Lois; she looks up at me and arches an eyebrow before gently unwrapping a hand crafted box. Mom and Chloe watch Lois intently while I encourage her to open it.

I see her hesitate as she lifts the small lid to reveal a key and a note. She reads the note and arches an eyebrow questioningly, never revealing the contents to the two curious women within the room.

"It's definitely different Smallville but thank you."

"Anytime Lois." I reply as I stand and head into the kitchen for some more coffee… seeing as I was up most of the night preparing Lois' **real** gift.

**

* * *

7:59 pm, just outside the barn:** **(Lois)**

I hesitate outside the barn doors. Not quite sure what to make of Smallville's secretiveness. Especially now after our near miss this morning on the couch. I contemplate returning to the house to the safety of Mrs Kent or running away to Chloe and Uncle Gabe, but Smallville really does have me curious. Just what exactly is he planning? Well Lois you'll never know unless you go inside. Sometimes I want to strangle the inner me.

I raise my hand and knock on the barn door as instructed. Smallville opens the door; surprisingly he's wearing a blue button up shirt instead of the familiar plaid. The shirt brings out the blue in his eyes and makes him look sexier than ever.

"I didn't know whether you would come." He says, unsure of himself.

"Neither did I, but… here I am." I offer. Feeling kind of stupid for admitting such a thing. But he only smiles that famous Kent smile, grabs my hand and leads me towards the stairs to the loft. I feel my heart begin to race, thundering loudly in my ears.

He leads me up the stairs and I'm the most nervous I've ever been in my entire life. I wish I could see Smallville's face but make do with what I can get. Which is a nice view of his derriere. I tear my gaze away from Smallville's behind to take in the loft. Clark really went to a lot of effort to transform the space, literally taking my breath away. Pillows and red blankets littering the area and all the lilies placed around the room. I look to his face to see him more nervous than I was before.

I squeeze his hand, "This is amazing Smallville. Thanks. But I have to admit that I'm still curious as to what you have planned."

This seems to spur him into action as he leads me to some cushions in front of the couch. I sit down and Clark sits beside me. Producing a wrapped gift. "Here's another part of your Christmas present."

I take the gift, our hands grazing. His slightest touch like electricity; sparking something within myself that I have never felt before. "Why are you doing this Clark?"

He looks up at me, "Because I want to. Just open your present Lois." He encourages gently.

I nod and remove the paper carefully to reveal another box, more specifically a jewellery box. I open it to reveal a locket. I pick it up and trace the heart shape. I turn it over and read the tiny inscription;

'_Ella, love forever, Sam.__'_

I feel tears burn my eyes and pry the locket open to reveal a picture of my younger self and one of Lucy. The tears fall freely, "Where did you find this?"

He looks away nervously, "I ran into your Dad in Metropolis and he told me he found something of your Mother's that you might want. He was going to send it to you in the mail but I thought you would appreciate it this way a lot more."

"Thank you so much." I hug him, this kind simple gesture meaning more to me than any other present I have received.

I feel his arms tighten around me, "That's not everything Lo. Did you bring the box I gave you earlier?" I break away from his warm, comforting embrace and reach into my bag and produce the item. He smiles and gently takes the box from my grasp. Opening it and removing this key. "Ok, I know you're probably going to laugh at me or think I'm weird but…"

I interrupt, "Whatever it is Clark, I trust you and you've gone through so much effort just for me, for me to just shoot you down like that. Ok?"

He nods, taking my hand in his own, I give it a squeeze and he continues, "This key Lois represents the trust we have in each other. Anytime, life gets too much and you need to talk to someone. Come to me with the key and when we're finished we use the key to lock it all up and never mention it again unless you want to."

He takes a deep breath, I'm so touched by how kind and sweet he is, "This key Lois, is the key to my heart and the only person I trust with this key is you." Clark looks into my eyes hopefully. He moves agonizingly slow towards me, frustrated with anticipation I close the rest of the gap. Our lips meeting in a sweet first kiss which quickly evolves into a passionate war of tongues battling for dominance. Oxygen becomes an issue and I pull away, resting my forehead against Clark's.

"Clark, you are the sweetest, kindest man I know. I will never intentionally do anything to hurt you and you wouldn't believe how much this all means to me."

He smiles at me and reclaims my lips for a sweet and oh so short kiss, "Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?"

"You know what Smallville, I did."

"And what was that?" he asks mischievously.

"All I want for Christmas is you." I manage to breathe out huskily before reclaiming Clark's lips.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Please be kind and review._


End file.
